


The Godmother

by hokageshizune



Category: Naruto
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Gen, godmother mikoto
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-11
Updated: 2019-04-11
Packaged: 2020-01-11 06:07:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18424446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hokageshizune/pseuds/hokageshizune
Summary: Minato and Kushina named Mikoto Uchiha as Naruto's godmother. After their deaths, she now has to fight the village elders for the custody of her godson.





	The Godmother

**Author's Note:**

> The idea of Kushina making Mikoto Uchiha her son's godmother came to mind one day because J*ra*ya is the worst, so here we are!

Mikoto had no idea what to do, she already had two children, but now she had been left with a third—at least in theory.

_Kushina, why did you have to go and get yourself killed, leaving me alone to deal with the elders?_

For the past few days she had been arguing with the village elders, and the Third Hokage. All four of them seemed to think she wasn’t fit to look after Naruto, Kushina’s child, despite being named his godmother. She sighed; it was clearly all a front for their blatant hatred of the Uchiha Clan—especially Danzo.

Every shinobi who had ever met Danzo knew he was corrupt, and even Minato, Lord Fourth, had been in the process of investigating him and the underground Root organization when he died. Mikoto knew that both he and Kushina had been trying to kick him off the council for months before their deaths.

But since their deaths, Danzo was back, and probably had more power than before, all thanks to his former teammate, Sarutobi Hiruzen, the Third Hokage.

Just thinking about Danzo and Lord Third, and everything they’ve done, or in the case of Lord Third—not done, made her blood boil. But she knew that if she showed it, the council would never let her care for Naruto, and she couldn’t do that to him, not to Kushina’s son.

“So, what you’re saying is that, despite me already being a mother to two boys, and a former jōnin for the village, I am not capable of taking care of this child?”

“Ah, no, we were just worried that because he’s the nine-tail’s jinchūriki—”

“That he wouldn’t be safer in a place where the people most capable of preventing the kyūbi from going wild live?” Mikoto was done playing nice with the elders and their unabashed discrimination, she was the wife of the clan leader for fuck’s sake.

Danzo stepped out of the shadows, and spoke for the first time that day, “we just want to keep the kyūbi safe.”

Mikoto hated everything about Danzo, from the way he spoke to his overt ambition for power. But still, she had to resist the urge to laugh at his statement, Danzo had never been subtle with his thirst for power, but that was probably the least subtle thing she has ever heard him say.

With the confidence of a clan leader’s wife, she simply replied, “you think that _Naruto_ wouldn’t be safe living with the chief of police’s family?”

The elders shut up quickly after that, stunned that someone had directly tried to question their authority. Mikoto tried to not look smug, but she was sure Kushina would’ve been proud since she had never put up with the elders and their bullshit back when Minato had been Hokage.

It took another three hours of arguments between her and the elders before they finally agreed to let her take care of Naruto. Granted, she was pretty sure they only agreed after Nara-sama showed his support for her. Even so, she left the Hokage Tower with a slightly smug smile on her face, knowing that she would be able to look after Naruto, just like Kushina and Minato had wanted.

Walking back toward the Uchiha district, Mikoto took notice of the glares being directed at her. She wasn’t blind, she knew that the villagers were beginning to discriminate against the Uchihas again, much like they had during the Second and Third Hokages’ reign. She almost sighed; she knew that the Uchihas were taking the blame for the kyūbi attack and the death of the Fourth Hokage.

She had seen the beast herself, albeit from a distance, and it had been immediately clear that someone had used their mangekyō sharingan to control the beast. However, she was smart enough to know that it wasn’t an Uchiha from the village, who exactly it had been controlling the nine-tails, she had no idea.

The villagers blamed the Uchiha, and the Uchiha blamed the villagers for their misfortunes. Things had been getting better under Minato because he had proven himself to be trustworthy; he listened to their complaints and attempted to make changes. But everything changed back to the way it was—if not worse—after his death.

Now the Uchiha elders were attempting to plan a coup, and Mikoto wasn’t sure she could blame them, especially not after everything she had gone through in order to care for Naruto. But she still had hope.

With the Naras backing the Uchihas in regards to Naruto, the new jinchūriki, she hoped that the Uchiha elders would begin to change their minds toward the village. Most of them seemed to think that all of the other clans were after the power and influence that the Uchihas wielded in the village.

But with the Naras’ support, Mikoto knew the Yamanaka and Akimichi clans would offer their support as well soon after. Although they were not the most powerful or influential clans in the village, having the support of these three clans would definitely benefit the Uchihas in the long run. Especially since Nara Shikaku was the jōnin commander, and reported directly to the Hokage.

Clan politics had never been her forte, but as the wife of the clan head, she had picked it up quickly. This was to her advantage now because Mikoto knew she would do everything within her power to keep all three of her sons out of the hands of the village elders, no matter what.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know if I'll end up writing more for this or not, but I hope so! I love this concept, but at the moment I don't have the motivation to write more (also it's almost the end of the semester and things are getting busy).


End file.
